Kamen Rider vs Marvel
by Nomorereason.Darkus
Summary: Kamen Riders versus the Marvel Universe! Who will win? Who will lose? Who are there to sing the blues? It's another story that never ends.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Within the universe exists multiple dimensions. Just ask Kamen Rider Decade. However, there also exists multiple universes that in turn, have their own dimensions. These universes are never meant to collide but they happen anyway. After all, 99% of life is being on a journey to make things collide. The rest is just gravy. Kamen Riders vs. the Marvel Universe. Whose side are YOU on?

~Nomorereason:Darkus


	2. Battle 1! Kamen Rider Wizard vs Iron Man

Kamen Rider Wizard vs. Iron Man

_~Iron-Man~_

Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, was sitting next to a very vexed Pepper Potts.

"How dare you! You got me strawberries! I told you. I hate strawberries!"  
"What if I didn't buy it for you! I-"

Pepper would get up and slap Stark before storming off, anger with Tony shaking his head.

"Jarvis. You really need to note that for me."  
"YOU BROUGHT JARVIS TOO?!"  
Stark sighs as this time, Pepper really did run off, leaving Tony all alone in restaurant he just bought.

"I need a shot."

Tony would get up, leaving his food half eaten as he would walk out of the restaurant, finding both Pepper and his car missing.

"So. Jarvis. I need a ride home. Jarvis? Oh great. Now you're ignoring me too now."

A new armored Iron Man suit would land in front of Tony as a bunch of onlookers would run up to him in awe.

"Ladies and Gentleman! I am Iron Man! And I approve this message!"

He goes into the suit, the armor in the traditional red with hints of gold, and he automatically suits up to it.

{_All systems go. Thrusters are go. Power levels are steady. Welcome sir.}  
_"Ah, so you didn't abandon me at all then. Good."  
_{Scan indicates high level of alcohol in the body.}  
_"I only took two glasses!"  
_{Irregularity in heart beat suggests lying.}  
_"Jarvis? Remind me to scrap you in the morning when I wake up."  
_{You never do sir.}_

Tony sighs as he fires up his thrusters, flying fully into the air before free falling for a bit as he performed a flip before he flew in a straight path, headed to Stark Tower.

_"What's the worst that could happen to me tomorrow because today? Today was really bad. Doubt Pepper will stay mad at me. Not when she sees the surprise I bought her."_ He thinks to himself. Then that's when the sky turned black.

"Jarvis?! What the hell is that?"

The suit began to lose power and he free fell into the Stark Tower, landing into the garage, blacking out. Within a few hours, he woke up seeing Pepper looking over him.

"Drunk again?" She sighs, Tony coming out of the suit as she helps him up, shaking her head.  
"I wasn't drunk…That much."  
"Well, you crashed into the garage. Again!"  
"The suit lost power!"  
"NO! You were just drunk and crashed into the garage!"

Tony, standing up, he looks at the suit.

"Let's just ask Jarvis. Jarvis?"

The lights flickered in the garage, the power finally going off.

"And you forgot to paid for the electric bill Tony…"  
"Pepper. The electric bill pays me."  
"Well, anyway, I'm deciding to go on a vacation. Stark Industries has been in good condition ever since you gave me the position. So I'm taking off."  
"Okay. I'll call Happy."

The power begins to return as he sees Pepper turning to leave.

"Actually. I had a different idea. I'll be going with my friends."  
"WAIT. YOU HAVE FRIENDS?!"  
Pepper smiles, expecting that comment.  
"I trust you'll be fine without me for a couple of days. I'm taking the private jet."

Tony turns to her.  
"Oh. No. You aren't taking my private jet."  
"Since I'm technically the head of the company, it's our private jet. So yes. I'm taking it!"

She walks off as Jarvis finally powers on.

_{Sir. Are you alright? The Armor has lost power. I predict a trajectory path directly into…Re-assessing.}  
_"Yes Jarvis. We crashed into the garage. What happened?"  
_{There was an energy influx and the suit shut down.}  
_"How long ago was this?"  
_{3.5 hours ago.}  
_"What happened?"  
_{There was an energy influx and the suit shut down.}  
_"You said that already."  
_{There was an energy influx and the suit shut down.}_

Tony looked at the hologram, confused. _The black clouds…Energy influx…It must have scrambled the circuits of Jarvis._

"Jarvis. Hard reboot."

_{As you wish siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-}_  
The power died once more, Jarvis flickering out as Tony sat on one of his cars.  
"Really Jarvis? Really?"

_~Kamen Rider Wizard~_

Haruto, the last hope of many, stood before Tsukasa.

"I've called you here because your magic is needed in this dimension."  
Haruto reluctantly places away his donut into its paper bag, sitting down on a chair shaking his head.  
"You know, just once I'd like to finish my donut."  
"Let me help you."  
Tsukasa grabs the bag and takes out the plain sugar donut, eating it.  
"This is…really good. I see why you like plain sugar!"  
"I…was going to eat that!"

Within seconds, Tsukasa devours the donut, wiping his hands on his shirt.

"Thanks for the donut. Anyway, among my travels among the various dimensions, I've found Dark Ranger Worlds. I've also found a Dark Wizard within this dimension and that's where you come in."

Haruto nods, sitting up.  
"I'll let you know when I'm done."

Tsukasa opens a dimension barrier, stepping aside allowing Haruto to pass.

"The Ringed Magician, I owe you a donut."

Haruto would offer a smile before jumping into the dimension barrier. As he reappears, he finds himself literally an inch away from the Dark Wizard.

"…A little warning would've been nice next time." Haruto backs away, summoning his belt as he placed his ring next to it.

"Henshin!"  
{Driver on, Please! Shaba-dabbiedo Henshin! Shaba-dabbiedo Henshin! _Flame! Puh-lease! Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!}_

Haruto spins around as he henshins, catching the Dark Wizard with a dragon kick before back flipping to a distance.

"Now…It's show time!"

Dark Wizard stands up, looking vexed.

"I just came here to cause another Sabbath but honestly, I'm feeling so attacked right now." {Connect, Please!} Dark Wizard pulls out his WizarSwordGun, firing multiple shots as Wizard as he rolls to the side, evading the attacks.

_{Big! Puh-lease!}_ Wizard's right hand is covered by a red magic circle, growing bigger as he swats the Dark Wizard like a fly against the wall, his hand returning to normal as he also summons his WizarSwordGun, spinning around as he fires the bullets at the falling Dark Wizard.

"When all else fails, I will be humanity's last hope."

Dark Wizard groans as he gets up. "It's time to finish this." Dark Wizard places his ring above his belt, glowing with a fiery aura.

Wizard nods. "The finale…" Wizard hovers his Kick Strike ring over the belt, glowing with an identical fiery aura. The two aura's collide with one another, causing a massive storm to pick up, beginning to disable several electric devices around them.

_{Flame…KIIIICK STRIIIIKE!}_

Both Wizards jump, cartwheel forward as they both jump into the air, their rider kicks clashing with one another, the power so strong that black clouds appear above them, the storm intensifying. Eventually, Wizard, slightly stronger than Dark Wizard, wins, a massive explosion ensuing, knocking Wizard to the ground and the Dark Wizard explodes in a fiery fashion, disappearing for good.

"That was…"

Wizard's transformation cancels and he returns to normal. A spark of light catches his eye and as he turns around, he sees the nearby city having problems with their electricity. Focusing his eyes, he seems something looking almost like a missile hit an oddly shaped building.

_{Connect, Please!}_ A magic portal opens up Haruto pulls out his Machine Winger from it and a helmet. After putting it on, he mounts the bike and speeds off in the city, finding himself in New York City, surprised.

"Tsukasa sent me in America? I wonder if they have plain glazed donuts…"  
Several hours passed as Haruto rode through the area. He notes how loud and noisy everyone is. It was almost as if they didn't care about the storm that was happening. Taking a glimpse of the sky, he finds that the storm subsided.

_I'll ask Tsukasa to open a barrier for me as soon as I find a donut to eat. I'm hungry._ Haruto looks for a donut shop while investigating if the power surge his fight with Dark Wizard did anything. Luckily, everything seemed to be alright. For now.

~_Iron Man~_

{_Jarvis: I am fully functional. I am tracing the origin of the energy influx. It seems to have caused the black storm that damaged my protocols. On further analysis, the energy is unknown and appears to be a form of magic.}_

"Magic? I hate magic."

Tony Stark stands in front of the armory, working on a new suit, almost finished. He has had prototype of an idea in his head and only decided to start working on it now. Basically, it was going to fly. And other stuff. Tony frowns, shaking his head.

"Jarvis. Do you remember what this new suit was going to do?"  
_{Well sir. It was going to fly.}  
_"Yes. Besides flying?"  
_{You said you wanted to make a suit that could only fly sir.}_

Tony sighs, looking at his new suit annoyed.

"I need a new hobby."  
_{Noted sir.}_

Tony disassembles the suit and begins to analyze the components of it. He turns to the armory, looking at all of the unfinished projects he was working on. There, he had the Hulkbuster suit. A Thorbuster suit. And an anti-magic suit.

"Jarvis. Continue to work on the Anti-Magic armor. Increase the percentage of its construction by fifty. I have a sneaking suspicion that it might come in handy once we find the source of this storm. I'm beginning to think it was not a storm at all."  
_{As you wish sir. I believe I have found the origin of which the anomaly occurred.}  
_"Which suits are ready Jarvis?"  
_{The stealth armor is ready. I calculated the probability of needing the suit in the result of finding the origin of the signal that disrupted my signals. The Stealth armor was the only appropriate choice.}  
_"How long will it take for the Anti-Magic Iron Man armor to be completed?"  
_{Three hours sir.}  
_"As Pepper isn't here, increase production to the maximum percentage. Prep the Stealth Armor for launch. I'm going to go make a quick cup of coffee and then we'll take off investigate the source of the disturbance."  
_{Already on it sir.}  
_"Atta boy Jarvis."

Tony stretches his arms for a bit before running upstairs to make a cup of coffee. After finishing it, he walks up to the armory, suited in his nano-suit.

"Jarvis. Give me the suit."

Jarvis summons the Stealth Mark II Armor and it appears before him, allowing Tony to suit up within the suit. First he steps in the panel of the ground. The armor walks up to him, before opening itself and launching itself onto Tony, allowing him to wear it properly.

_{Powers are go. The power cells are holding. All systems are functioning properly. Opening garage doors now.}_

Iron Man hovers up, and flies through the doors, flying into the air.

_{The origin of magical source is updated on the HUD sir.}  
"_I see it Jarvis."

Using full speed, Iron Man flies through the sky silent but quickly. Within moments, he is close to the origin.

_{Engaging cloak drives sir.}_

Iron Man silently lands, turning invisible, blending into the environment. After picking up nothing from the various scanners, he walks closer, finding the ground scorched.

"What could have done this? Are you able to pull up images from the Stark Satellites?"  
_{Negative sir.}  
_"That's odd. My tech always works."  
_{Sir. I am picking up a strange object to your left.}_

He turns around, finding a damaged ring of sorts. He picks it up, scanning it.

_{Scanning the artifact now…It is filled with magical energy. The scanners indicate that a similar magical energy has moved in a north east from here. Into the city. I am patching into the satellites for pinpoint accuracy…Found. It is by Starkbucks…}  
_Tony laughs to himself. "Starkbucks…I just remembered. I bought Starbucks and renamed it Starkbucks. Alright. Which one?"  
_{Store number 86.}  
_"That's my favorite store. I wonder what they want. Alright Jarvis. How is the new armor coming along?"  
_{It is being deployed as we speak sir.}_  
"Good. Bring it here. I'm going to need that suit."  
_{There's a chance that the user of the magic can be friendly.}  
_"Jarvis. This magic type isn't identified and it might very well be one of Doctor Strange's not so friendly enemy. I am not going to take the chance."  
_{As you wish sir.}_

_~Kamen Rider Wizard~_

Haruto stands outside of Starkbucks, annoyed because the store was conveniently closed. As he turns around, he finds a weird trio holding construction supplies standing angrily.

"Move out of the way. The Wrecking Crew is here!"

One of the members threw a wrecking ball into the closed door, barely missing Haruto.

"Well…At least the shop's open." Haruto prepares to henshin.

"Henshin!"  
{Driver on, Please! Shaba-dabbiedo Henshin! Shaba-dabbiedo Henshin! _Flame! Puh-lease! Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!}_

The Wrecking Crew looks on amazed by Haruto's henshin, confused.

"Are you supposed to be Spider-Man?"  
"Nah Wrecker. I think he's supposed to be Doctor Strange."  
"Thunderball, you're an idiot. He's probably Deadpool."

Haruto spins around, opening a magic circle taking out his WizarSwordGun, spinning around firing multiple shots hitting the baddies while the civilians run away.

"See Jarvis? I told you he was a bad guy. He nearly shot the civilians!"

Confused, Wizard turns around only to eat a face full of Unibeam, getting sent flying back, landing on a car, stunned.

"Guys! It's Iron Man!"

Iron Man lands, punching the ground. He sports Gold and Black armor with slight hints of purple.

"Well. If it isn't the ol' Wrecking Crew. You know that this was my favorite store, right? So you guys are working with that Wizard fellow there?"  
"What! I just saw him!"

Iron Man deploys several rockets, hitting the trio of members, knocking him out.

"So what if he's telling the truth? I'm sure he's still lying."

Iron Man confidently approaches the downed Wizard, picking him up by his neck.

"This is the part where you surrender. And what's with the outfit? You look like a turtle with super powers. Let me guess. Cosplay Convention in town?"

Wizard begins to recover, becoming rather annoyed with the fellow holding him.

"What are you? Another bad guy?"  
"Bad guy? You're kidding, right?"  
"I'm the last hope. And I won't let you terrorize these people."  
"Listen kid. I'm not the bad guy-"  
_{Big, Puh-lease!}_

Wizard places his hand over the belt, his right hand become super big and he swats Iron Man like a fly, breaking free of his hold. He then holds up a ring, switching forms.

_{Hurricane, Please: Fu-Fu, Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!}_

He creates a mini-tornado, flying up, his hand returning to normal looking for the being that attacked him.

"Tsukasa warned me about a Dark Wizard. He didn't say anything about flying tin cans."

He sighs, flying into the air.

_~Iron Man~_

_{Systems, critical. Repairing in progress. Estimated time, three minutes.}_

Stark groaned, finding himself stuck in a Hammer Industries billboard after flying through a rooftop.

_{Are you alright sir? I suggest trying to reason with-_}  
"I am not going to try! Did you see that? He attacked me! I told you he was a bad guy Jarvis."  
_{If you are sure then sir.}  
_"Of course I'm sure. I am Iron Man!"

Iron Man attempts to get up from the billboard, only to fall to the rooftop.

"Ow…That hurt."  
_{Thrusters are now available.}  
_"I could have used that a second ago!"  
_{Battle Systems are Ready. Shields are at full capacity. Systems are go.}  
_"About time! Now deploy the anti-magic devices."

Kamen Rider Wizard lands before Iron Man.

"You do enjoy talking to yourself, now don't you?"  
"Great. Now's he green. What are you. A Power Ranger?!"  
"I'm a Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Wizard."

Tony speaks directly to Jarvis, cutting the internal speaker.

_{The anti-magic devices have been launched.}  
Good Jarvis. Now. Re-route all power to unibeam.  
{I advise against that Mr. Stark.}  
Don't talk back to me! Do it now!  
{As you wish.}_

Wizard aims his gun-sword-thingy at Stark.  
"You can surrender. I feel like this might be an misunderstanding."  
"The only misunderstanding is that you think you can use magic!"

The Arc reactor begins to glow and Haruto quickly places a ring on, using it.

_{Wizard Driver: Defend! Puh-lease!}  
_"Fire Unibeam! NOW!"  
_{Firing now!}_

Haruto attempts to create a protection field made out of wind but he finds the magic weakened, only forming a small cushion as Iron Man unibeams through it, knocking Wizard off the roof and into the building to the side of it.

_{System Energy Levels at 76%. That action is not recommend to be used again.}  
_"Noted."

Iron Man jumps into the air, hovering to the Haruto.  
"I'll pay for the damages later."

He lands before Wizard, aiming his hand at him.  
"I'd say this was a fun but I have a girlfriend to attend to."

Wizard gets up, limping as he uses another ring.

_{Sir. It seems the ring is used in conjunction with the belt the opponent uses. I suggest either blasting the ring or belt. There is a 92% probability of winning sir.}  
_"I like those odds!"

{_Wizard Driver: "Hurricane, Dragon: Byu-Byu, Byu-Byu-Byu-Byu!"}_

Wizard turns into Hurricane Dragon, creating two wings as Iron Man fires the repulsor beam at Wizard's belt. The wings redirect the blast to Iron Man causing him to be pushed back, his force shield taking the majority of the hit.

_{Probability of success is at 55%. Shields are down sir. I suggest immediate retreat.}_

Wizard uses another ring, and begins to fly around Iron Man, creating an electric vortex while shocking him with lightning bolts.

_{Power levels are at 59%. 45%. 30%. Systems failing. Probability of Success is 12%}  
_"Jarvis…Re-route…All power…To Unibeam."  
{_Sir? I suggest you think-User. Over-Ride. Diverting all power to Unibeam.}_

Wizard stops flying around him, landing, the wings disappearing.

"Usually, you would be destroyed by now. I held back however. I think I understand the situation now. You must be a-"

Iron Man gets up, jumping into range of Wizard, firing at point blank at Wizard, the impact of the unibeam recoil sending Iron Man crashing into the city streets as Wizard is knocked out of the building, landing into a tree, the branches stopping his fall.

_{Systems rebooting. Error….Error…Switching to Reserve Power. Systems partially restored. Thrusters are go. Weapon system, damaged. Shields system, damaged. The armor is compromised. Calculating next move.}_

Tony groans, opening his faceplate.

"That…was a bad idea."

He coughs, tired.

_~Kamen Rider Wizard.~_

_"Usually, you would be destroyed by now. I held back however. I think I understand the situation now. You must be a-"_ Hero from this dimension Haruto was about to finish as Iron Man unexpected jumped up, firing a chest beam at him. It seemed to be however that the attacker took the most damage of the attack. Still, the blast was able to force cancel the transformation, finding himself stuck into a tree.

"Baka…"

He rolls out of the tree, the ongoing passersby ignoring him. As he landed, he found his metal opponent on the floor, unmoving. Managing to stand up, Haruto limps over to him, calling out to him.

"Are you done attacking now? I was trying to tell you, I just visited this dimension. I'm not from around here. From where I come from, the only local heroes are Kamen Riders! I'm the Ringed Magician, Kamen Rider Wizard. I protect the hopes of everyone."  
"That sounded so cheesy. You know. I can go another round Rider boy."

Iron Man tried to stand up, the suit refusing to cooperate with him. Haruto takes out a ring, placing it over the belt.

_{Recover, Puh-lease!}_

First, Haruto recovers his strength, healing completely. He then waves his hand over the downed Iron Man, using the same spell on him. Within moments, the armor reboots and Iron Man stands up.

"Okay. I admit it. I might have acted a bit rash. Sorry?"

Haruto shakes his head.  
"It all worked out in the end. That's all that matters."  
"So…Do you want some shawarma? Cause I know a good joint a couple of blocks from here."  
"No thanks. A plain sugar donut will suffice."  
"Plain sugar donut? Okay. Easy enough."

_~One Hour Later~_

"You irresponsible!" Slap. "Idiot!" Slap. "Arrogant!" Double slap. "Idiot!"  
"I believe you said idiot twice Pepper." Tony said, rubbing his face, sore from all the slapping.  
"Gosh I love you." Pepper goes to kiss Tony on his cheeks, Haruto awkwardly clearing his throat, focusing on his plain sugar donut on his plate.

Haruto, Pepper, and Tony sat in a restaurant. As Haruto was about to leave, Pepper appeared before them in her Rescue armor. As Haruto was going to ask for a dimension barrier, Pepper invited him for dinner to which Haruto agreed to. After all, a shawarma isn't a plain sugar donut.

"Once again. I am super sorry for what Tony did to you. He can be brash at times. Unthinking. Irresponsible. Childish. If I had known earlier, I would have been here sooner. Gosh, I can't even leave Tony for one minute before he gets himself in trouble."  
"It's alright. It all worked out in the end. Also. This donut is very good. But I have to leave now. My friends need me."  
"Feel free to come anytime!"  
"Not so soon."  
"TONY!"

Haruto smiled, disappearing through a dimension barrier.  
"So…Pepper. You're paying for this meal, right? Cause I have no money at the minute. I left it in my other suit."  
"Tony Stark! I hate you!"  
Slap.

_~The end of Marvel vs. Kamen Rider! Comment now for the next installment!~_

_a: Decade_

_b: Double_

_c: Drive_

_d: OOO_

_2: Hawkeye_

_3: Spider-Man (Peter Parker)_

_4: Taskmaster_

_5: Wolverine._

_~Vote Now!_


	3. Battle 2! Yah got the Medals 1, 2, and

Wolverine vs. Kamen Rider OOO

_{Kamen Rider OOO}_

"Ankh? Ankh?" Eiji looked around looking for a flying red hand, unable to find anything. He blinked, trying to remember what happened. There was a flash of light. He recalled some lightning maybe? Closing his eyes, he began to steady his breath. Recalled walking with Ankh before suddenly walking through a dimension barrier of some sort. Eiji sits down, annoyed.

"This is all Decade's fault…isn't it?"

He looked around, finding himself in a snowy jungle of sorts.

"Wait. This is Canada. Why am I doing in Canada?"

He shivers, looking at his flip-flops and Hawaiian t-shirt with shorts. _As soon as I find Ankh, I'm going to go for some hot coco. Although, Canada sells very good underwear. I can stock my underwear inventory for months! Maybe even years!_

Smiling, he walked forward, ignoring the cold despite the cold being very cold. As he walked into the snow, he noticed footprints. Shrugging, he decided to follow the footsteps.

_{Deadpool}_

Bwahahahha! I hijacked the writer's story! I'm going to throw in Sentinels! And monsters! And everything! LOL, I'm so IMBA

_{Kamen Rider OOO}_

Suddenly, Eiji found himself surrounded by a Purple and blue robot who was several stories taller than him.

"Where did you guys come from!?"

"Scanning for mutants…"

The Sentinel began destroying trees, the various wildlife in the forest running. Eiji, shocked, searching for three coins, looking at the robot angrily.

"Henshin!"

The OOO Driver appears onto his belt and he places three coins in it in the colors red, yellow, and green. He takes the O Scanner, a disc-shaped device and slides it through the Driver, transforming.

_{Taka, Tora, Batta: Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!}_

"Enemy detected…"

The Sentinel turned to face OOOs, aiming its giant hand at him.

"You know. I came here to clear my head bub. But now…Now you've pissed me off!"

OOO turned around only to find a man jump in front of him, staring angrily at the Sentinel!

"Get to safety! I can take care of this robot."  
_"Mutant Detected. Weapon Systems Online. Status: Exterminating."  
_"Not happening tin can!"

The figure was wearing what appeared to be brown and tan spandex. OOOs noticed that the stranger was wearing his underwear outside of his pants, trying hard not to laugh at him. OOO watched in amazement as the man seemingly unsheathed three metal claws and sliced the robots hand cleanly off. He then climbed up the injured robot's leg, using his claws as a hook and within moments, sliced the robot's head cleanly off as well. He jumped down, using his claw to slide down, the robot exploding easily.

"Whatcha looking at bub?"

The stranger turned around, walking away as Eiji cancelled his transformation.

"Are you a Kamen Rider?"  
"Well. I wear a mask but I'm not calling myself a Masked Rider. That name's stupid."

Eiji cleared his throat.

"Who are you exactly?"  
"I'm the best at what I do…" The stranger turned around, unsheating his claws as he pointed to Eiji, the smell of the stranger finally hitting him. He smelled like he didn't shower for days.  
"But what I do isn't very nice. Bub."  
"Do you need some fresh underwear?"  
"Do I what kid?"  
"I have plenty of extras!"

Eiji looked for a fresh pair of underwear in his pants pocket, tossing it to him. The stranger stared at it in silence before shrugging , taking it.

"Do you want a cold one?"  
"No thanks."  
"A roast rabbit?"  
"A roast rabbit?!"  
"Yes. A roast rabbit." The individual scoffs, putting down his mask revealing a human face.  
"No thanks…But, I'm looking for a Hand."  
"Well bub, you found the right person."  
"Arigato! I'm looking for a red hand. It flies by itself. Would you have happened to have seen one lately?"  
The stranger in reply took a loud sniff in Eiji's face, frowning.  
"So. You aren't high. What's the matter bub? You hit your head?"  
"No! I'm actually looking for a hand. It has a bit of green?"

The stranger shakes his head, turning around.  
"I haven't. But if I do, I'll let you know."  
"I appreciate it. He's a friend and I'm not sure what happened."

The stranger paused, blinking.

"Are you lost?"  
"A little."  
"I can take you to my camp. I was actually planning on going into town tomorrow. I'm out of beer."  
"You can? Thanks!"  
"Don't try any of your fancy henshin tricks. I remember your Kamen Rider kind anywhere. With the belt. And the horrid colors."  
"Wait. You know Kamen Rider?"  
"I've been in Japan. It's a long story bub."

He begins to walk off, Eiji following him.

"My name isn't bub! It's Eiji."  
"Alright bub. Call me Logan."  
"What are you doing here if I may ask? Are you all alone?"  
"I like to keep my head clear. The crowd I'm around tends to get rowdy and annoying. At times, they piss me off."  
"Are they like your family?"  
"You can say that. Although, don't tell them I said that."  
"Sou ka."  
"Listen. Are you going to keep talking as we walk? I came out here for the quiet! And it was quiet until I heard the damn ruckus you and that sentinel were making."  
"I'm not sure how it got there actually. It appeared out of nowhere." (Deadpool snickers.)

After a while, they reach Logan's campsite. It appeared to be made for one person but there was a fire going, Eiji walking to it regain some heat in his body. Bamf! Eiji turns around and he sees Deadpool.

Snikt! Logan spun around, eyeing Deadpool angrily.

"What do you want…bub?"  
"Sorry. I just thought you would…NEED A HAND! HAH! TAKE THAT YELLOW CAPTIONS!"  
Eiji notices something very familiar on Deadpool's left hand. Ankh's right hand.

"Logan. I found my friend. He's the left hand on the guy's right hand."  
"No wonder why this felt awful!"  
_"Eiji…Help me! He tried me on like a glove! Then he sliced his own hand off and used me! I can't control him!"  
_"He cut his hand off?!"  
"You get used to it bub. Meet Deadpool."  
"Logan! You remember me! I thought you were dead! Actually. You are still dead. Don't mind me though!"  
"What is he talking about?"  
"Don't know bub."

Deadpool begins pacing, holding his new hand up.

"I've been thinking. If it's possible for me to cameo in this fanfiction, can I maybe travel in other dimensions? Can I be a Kamen Rider? Can I grow metal claws?"

Wolverine walks up to Deadpool, slicing off Ankh, tossing it back to Eiji who visibly flinches, unable to catch Ankh as he returns to normal, hovering. Within moments, Ankh hovers back to Eiji, with an equally unpleased expression implied by his body language.

"I told you bub. I'm the best at what I do. And what I do isn't very nice."  
"I NEEDED THAT! I NEED MY RIGHT HAND. FOR STUFF! FUUUUUUU-WAIT! Am I ALLOWED TO CURSE?! I.D.K., I don't read this terms and regulations crap anyway! -CK! NOW HOW AM I GOING TO DO STUFF THAT I NEEDED MY RIGHT HAND FOR?!"  
"Bub? Shut up."  
"Easy for you to say! You don't have a bleeding stump-Oh look. It's stopped bleeding."

Deadpool randomly falls to the ground as Eiji warily approaches him.

"Are you okay?"

Deadpool suddenly stands up, reaching into his pocket with his left hand, putting on his right hand and begins to flex it.

"I tried throwing in sentinels in this story. I tried screwing up Kaito's dimension barrier in this story! But this story is still never getting interesting! So you know what? Since this is supposed to be Kamen Rider OOOs versus Bub-oh-erine, BOOKER CATCH!"

Deadpool takes out his laptop and begins typing into it. Suddenly, a giant baseball bat lands on Logan's head, knocking him out. Deadpool smirks, skipping away, disappearing.

_"I'm fine Eiji. Thanks for asking."_

Eiji runs to Wolverine, looking at him. Suddenly, Wolverine turns gets up, his claws popped out. His eyes are bloodshot red as he wildly lunges at Eiji, Ankh pulling him to the side.

_{Wolverine}_

_Gah…What did Deadpool do to me? Weapon X…_

Wolverine looks around him in a off state of mind, becoming infuriated, going Berserker. He seems Eiji, finding blood at him. He lunges at him as Ankh pulls him to side. Wolverine lets out a murderous growl, his vision covered in a bloody red vision.

"Kid…Run. I'm losing contro-AAAAAAH!"

Wolverine begins to charging as Deadpool in the distance plays heavy metal, smiling (Under his mask. Duh.).

Eiji nods at Ankh as he begins to run away jump henshinning, transforming in mid air.

_{"Taka, Tora, Batta: Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!"}_

Eiji lands, transformed as Ankh is ready to support Eiji if he needs it.

"Logan. I'll help you. I don't know yet but I'll find a way!"

Wolverine howls in anger as he spins around, stabbing OOO in the chest, him staggering back, the claws still in place. Eiji makes a surprised sound, beginning to fall to the ground as Ankh flies behind him, supporting him as Eiji begins to recover, standing on his own. Wolverine goes to stab deeper, snarling as a green light appears, OOO's Batta medal falling as Ankh catches it. He then takes out a new medal, flying to OOO, re-scanning the medals.

_{"Taka, Tora, Cheetah!"}_

OOO's uses Tora's claws and allows to them to show up, stabbing Wolverine as well, wincing. Wolverine staggers back, as OOO falls to his knee, catching his breath.

_"Are you okay Eiji?"  
_"Yes. Thanks for asking."  
_"It's not that I care. I just need you to collect more medals."  
_Eiji smirks. "Right."

OOO stands up, using his Cheetah speed to run around Wolverine, stabbing him as Wolverine is too preoccupied and uncalculating, taking multiple stabs.

_"Finish it Eiji!"  
_"I don't want to hurt him!"

As Eiji goes to stab Wolverine once more, Wolverine rolls to the side, jumping onto of OOOs, stabbing him multiple times before stabbing him twice once more and flips over him, causing OOO to be thrown into a tree. OOO loses the Tora medal as Ankh hurries to replace it. Ankh rescans the medal, retrieving the fallen medal.

_{"Taka, Kamakiri, Cheetah!"}_

Wolverine looks around, sniffing as he turns around to see OOO getting up once more. He howls, going to charge at him once more as OOO runs to him, spinning around with the Kamakiri Swords. Within moments, Wolverine's claws and OOO's swords clash, both sides straining to gain the upper hand.

_"Finish it Eiji. Your foe can handle it. I'm sure of it."_

Using the speed of Cheetah, OOO quickly withdraws running up a tree and kicks off of it, soaring like a missile lunging at Wolverine as Wolverine rolls back, catching him with his OOOs falling to the ground.

"He's able to keep up with the speed of Cheetah…"

OOOs runs away as Wolverine looks on, hungrily.

_Blood. Kill. Kill. KIIIILLL. _

_{Kamen Rider OOO}_

_Beads of sweat begin to form as Eiji begins to wonder what it'll take to take down Wolverine. His reflexes are uncanny and are like nothing I've ever seen before. I have to save him. His enhanced vision finds Deadpool, an idea forming with his head. _

"Ankh. Can you give me a hand?"  
_"…."  
_"Sorry! Not intentional!"

Wolverine walks slowly to OOOs, breathing heavily seeming uninjured although there is clearly damage dealt within his uniform. OOO takes out three medals, switching the combination once more.

_{Lion, Unagi, Batta!}_

OOO turns into his yellow, blue and green random combination. He loses sword and speed but gains electrical whips, powerful leaps, and the ability of a super light which is powerful enough to incinerate objects.

First, OOO uses his Lion ability to attack Wolverine with the light, momentairly blinding him. OOO then jumps towards Deadpool.

"Crap! I'm, not supposed to fight into this story!"

As Deadpool turns to leave, he finds Ankh grabbing his foot.

"Hey. HEY!"

Ankh drags Deadpool down as OOO jumps on Deadpool, landing on him.

"How do I stop him?"  
"I don't know. Ask the writer!"

OOO picks him up, using the whips to lash at him. The whips then bind him.

"Tell me now. Or it's going to get shocking."  
"You aren't going to do annnyyyyyything! Cause Kamen Riders don't do that!"

OOO shrugs, letting him go as Ankh takes control of OOO.

_"Now. It's time for some payback."  
_"NOT COOL KAMEN RIDER DUDE!"

Ankh-OOOs lashes at Deadpool as Deadpool runs away!

"I can't do anything! I don't have any powers cause the writer didn't give them to me! Damn you Moronfornoreason! Fine fine fine. You have to knock him unconscious. He'll be fine. I didn't hack him that badly. But all you need to do is knock him out. NOW LET ME GO. ONE DUDE BINDING ANOTHER DUDE ISN'T RIGHT. THE NEIGHBORS WILL TALK. Although. I didn't know you were into that kind of thing. I don't judge! Kidding! I judge. HAH!-"

_"You bother me." _

Ankh-OOOs sends out an electrical shock before throwing him into a tree. Ankh lets go of OOO as OOO nods.

"How do I knock him out?"  
_"Hit him with a scanning charge."  
_"How! He's been dodging everything I threw at him!"  
_"Use your imagination. Although I do have fate in you…"  
_"So you do care!"  
_"…"  
_"Give me the three coins Ankh. I need them."  
_"Are you sure? I don't think you'll be able to keep a clear head fighting Wolverine."_

Wolverine growls, savagely attacking the trees his vision regained. If he wasn't angry before, he was super angry now.

"Won't know till I try."

OOO begins to walk towards Wolverine.

"Ankh? Please…" The pleading in his voice was high.  
_"Eiji, Eiji, Eiji. What am I going to do with you?"_

Ankh summons three purple medals, tossing it to OOOs. OOO's catches them, taking out his current mismatch combo and places it into his driver.

_{Ptera, Tricera, Tyranno:…}  
A loud screech is heard as the ground begins to shake…  
{ Pu-To-Tyrannosaurus!}_

Kamen Rider OOOs suddenly changes. His helmet becomes purple, almost winged like. He has purple shoulders and gloves with white underneath his armor. His feet and legs are almost fully purple. On his back are wings. His thigh armor turns into a tail as Wolverine sniffs up, looking alerted.

_Logan…I don't know much about you….And I don't know what you are. But I'm fighting for you. Because no matter who you are, I'll do my very best to save you. And I will…Save you._

Wolverine yells as the two run at each other, clashing. Within distance, was Wolverine lunges to OOO, he uses his wings to fly straight up into the air, using his tail to hit Wolverine hard, sending him flying backwards. Wolverine yells, quickly getting up but visibly limping. Within moments however, Wolverine returns to normal running speed. Kamen Rider OOO lands, using Ptera's head External Fins to freeze him in place.

"It's time to finish this!"

OOO uses the scanner to initiate his finishing attack.

_{Scanning Charge!}_

With Wolverine struggling against the ice, OOO rushes to him, using his tail to send him flying into the air. OOO then flies after him, using the Torikera Shoulders' Wind Stingers to stab him in the shoulders. He rotates, positioning Wolverine to the ground. OOO then freezes Wolverine's abdomen as he lets go of him. As Wolverine begins to fall, OOO uses his tail to slam him into the ground, the ice shattering hoping to knock him out. OOO lands, Ankh giving him the Tatoba Combo. OOO reverts back into his red, yellow, and green state.

As OOO begins to walk towards him, Wolverine gets up, limping his claws still popped out with a murderous red glare.

_{Scanning Charge!}_

OOO jumps high into the air as three circles align themselves from OOO to Wolverine in the colors of Red, yellow, and green. OOO then proceed to Rider kick through the circles, hitting Wolverine directly on the chest. He then kicks off of him, landing to the ground as Wolverine is sent flying against a tree, falling hard. OOO waits for him to get up, and within fifteen minutes, Wolverine recovers, the bloodlust over. As Eiji cancels his transformation, he finds Deadpool using a net to stop Ankh from flying.

_"Stop that!"  
_"THIS IS WHAT THE FANS WANTED!"

Deadpool lunges onto Ankh, trying to stop him from flying as Ankh moves out of the way. Wolverine gets up, his eyes turning to normal but the murderous glare could still be seen as he turns to Deadpool.

"Logan?"  
"Give me a second bub."

He storms angrily to Deadpool, stabbing him multiple times allowing Ankh to fly back to Eiji.

_"Aren't you going to help him Eiji?"_  
"…"

Logan returns to Eiji after Deadpool was taken care of.

"Bub. Do you want a cold-?"  
"AAAAAAH!"

A dimension barrier appeared under Ankh and Eiji as they disappeared within it leaving Logan by himself, smirking.

Eiji and Ankh found themselves standing (In Ankh's case, hovering) before Kamen Rider Decade in a blue and black color scheme.

"_Give us a warning next time! And the option to refuse!"  
_"And I thought you were Kamen Riders…"  
"Tsukasa? You don't sound like-"

Tsukasa appeared in a dimension barrier before them.

"Kaito?"  
"What? I told you I'd steal your belt eventually!"

Eiji held up three medals.

"Henshin!"

_{Taka, Tora, Batta: Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!}_

Kaito-Decade takes out a card, inserting it into the Decadriver.

_{"Attack Ride: Illusio-"}  
{Scanning Charge!}_

OOO jumps up once more, Rider kicking Kaito as his transformation is cancelled and the Decadriver falls out of his waist, Tsukasa picking it up.

"The Decadriver is so much slower than my Diendriver."

Kaito takes out his Diendriver, firing shots at them as he inserts a card into the gun.

{_"Attack Ride: Invisible!"}_

Diend disappears as Ankh returns to his body only to find that his phone is missing.

_"Curse you DIEND!" _


	4. Battle 3: Decade vs Taskmaster

Battle 3- JUST LIKE DECADE!

Taskmaster vs. Kamen Rider Decade

_{Taskmaster}_

A figure stood up in a dark room with all of the lights off. The figured pace back and forth before a slight "_Beep_" could be heard. The figure stood up, stretching as the lights turned on. The figure was revealed to wear some form of a skull under a black hood with a black vest in blue chainmail. The figure wore blue tactical pants and to top it all off, he had a split white scarf. Sighing, the figure picked up his phone.

"What is it now Osborn?"  
_"My contacts informed me of a mysterious individual with the power to transform into a type of armor."  
_"Like Iron Man?"  
_"No."  
_"Like-?"

The phone beeped once more as he saw a picture of an individual with an oddly shaped head with green eyes. It had magenta and black color scheme with a hint of white to it.

"I see. Like a Power Ranger. So you want me to capture a Power Ranger?"  
_"My contacts inform me that it is like a Power Ranger but isn't."  
_"That made no sense."  
_"I pay you well Taskmaster. I don't need to reveal my plans to you. You have your target. Now take it out."_

Taskmaster sighed, pressing a button on his belt. The belt made a whirring noise but it transformed his appearance into an entirely new look. He wore dark blue tights and armor with white gloves, boots, and shin guards. To top it all off was a blue hood which underneath had a white skull face with yellow eyes. Taskmaster reached into the belt and took out a small circular device. By pressing the center of it, the device transformed into a holographic orange shield with sported a large yellow "T" in the center.

"I'm lock and loaded. And now I need to find some sort of a Power Ranger teenager."

He shook his head, recounting the time he was forced into fighting a Power Ranger. It did not end well for him as out of nowhere, he was out numbered. Luckily, Taskmaster was able to defeat the Rangers in hand to hand combat simultaneously. His only problem came when the Rangers formed a massive weapon and fired it at him. It broke through his original shield. And his original costume. Taskmaster was wearing his Udon which was given to him by his handler. The handler referred to itself as "The Org." As an extra bonus, it came with a device that may or may have not been stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D. which allows him create essentially any holographic weapon or item he could use. The Org told him that he had stolen the device a while back but honestly, Taskmaster didn't remember. While Taskmaster was an Agent of SHIELD, he took a serum which enhanced his memory into being able to copy fighting styles or anything physical at the cost of his memories. Taskmaster tapped his shield and the device divided into two pieces. He put the other piece in his other hand, and creating a sword. Satisfied, he deactivated the device and the orange holographic weapons faded away.

"This better be worth it Norman."  
_"It will be worth your time. I am paying you generously."  
_"How the hell am I supposed to find this clown?"  
_"That. Sounds…like a you problem. Norman out."_

Taskmaster smirked as Norman disconnected the call.

"Ass."

Taskmaster shook his head as he looked around, checking to see if he needed anything. Deciding he did not, Taskmaster exited the hideout. _I have a plan. And I know it'll work. If this person is anything like a ranger…he'll respond to violence. And I know just who to call. Heh. _

_{Kamen Rider DECADE}_

Tsukasa, wearing black pants and jacket with a magenta colored t-shirt. On his neck was the flybird camera Tsukasa always wore. Before him stood Kaito Daiki, wearing a white t-shirt and khaki colored cargo pants. Kaito also had the Diendriver aimed directly at Tsukasa.

"Ready to spar?" Without waiting for an answer, Kaito started blasting Tsukasa as he rolled out of the way.

"How about a little warning next time?" Tsukasa said annoyed.

Kaito held the Diendriver in the air, smirking.

"The Destroyer of Worlds complaining about not having a warning." Kaito said sarcastically.

Tsukasa had a slight grin on his face as he stood in front of Kaito, going into a fighting position. Tsukasa summoned his Decadriver as he held out a card in front of Kaito. Within the card was an imprinted image of a magenta head with green eyes. It had black spines and a yellow gem in the middle of his head. The rest of the card appeared to have barcodes of sort. There was a name under the card that read _Masked Rider Decade._ Directly under label was a sub label saying _Kamen Ride_. Still smirking, Kaito reached into his pocket and held out a card in front of Tsukasa. Kaito's card also had an image which consisted of a blue and silver head with black spines. The card read _Masked Rider Diend_ with the identical sub label of _Kamen Ride._

"Henshin."  
"Henshin!"

Several distortions appeared around Tsukasa and Kaito as they inserted the cards into their respective Rider devices.

_{Kamen Ride: Decade.}  
{Kamen Ride: Diend.}_

The distortions disappeared as Kamen Riders Decade and Diend stood facing each other. Decade had the head depicted on the card with a magenta, black and white color scheme. Likewise, Diend also had the same head but with a blue and black color scheme.

Diend smirked as he inserted a new card into his Diendriver.

"I actually didn't want to fight you. But I hear that other riders get annoyed when you do that dimension barrier trick of yours."  
"What dimension barrier trick?"  
"This one."

_{Attack Ride: Illusion} _

Diend disappeared as a dimension barrier appeared under the feet of Decade.

"Oh. That dimension barrier trick."

Decade fell through the barrier as he entered a new dimension. When Tsukasa came to, he found himself face first into a car. Tsukasa roll around, finding various people staring at him. To the corner of his eyes, Tsukasa found someone on their phone laughing as the flash of light appeared from the phone, blinding Tsukasa momentarily. _Onore Diend! Curse you Kaito! _Tsukasa blinked, getting up from the car.

"Are you okay?" A random person asked.

"I've been better."

Rubbing his face, he realized the transformation ended and the Decadriver was still on his waist.

"Are you sure? I can call a taxi for you."  
"I'm not intoxicated!"  
"Right. Hold on please. I'm calling a taxi for you right now."

Tsukasa groaned, walking away as a dimension barrier appeared before him, the Machine Decader appearing before him. The people around him gasped in shock as they saw Tsukasa summon the Machine.

"Hey look! It must be an Avenger!

_Eeh…I must be in New York. I am so going to-_Tsukasa was taken away from his thoughts as an explosion happened not too far from where he was. Without missing a beat, Tsukasa mounted his Machine riding off as he placed on his helmet. Within moments, he saw screaming people running toward him in panic. He avoided the crowd as he approached the scene of the explosion which happened to be a bank. Or what was left of one anyway. The entire front was gone and large footsteps could be heard as a rhino-like creature charged out. Then out of nowhere, a red humanoid figure landed on top of the rhino and started punching it.

"I've never been so confused like this…"

The red figure jumped off the rhino, shooting webs at it. Tsukasa could see that the figure was wearing red and blue with gray trimmings. Spiderman.

"Hey! You! Run off! It isn't sa-"

A stronger looking male grabbed Spiderman from behind and threw him aside.

"The hunt is fresh!"

Tsukasa ran to Spiderman as the two super villains stood side by side.

"I told you to go away…Ow. My head hurts. Like…A lot. My Spidey Sense isn't working!"

Tsukasa helped Spiderman up as the super villains looked around.

"Do we focus on Spiderman?"  
"No Rhino. According to Taskmaster, the one he seeks should be here soon."  
"Can I still crush him?"  
"If you must. We have bigger people to hunt."

Spiderman recovered, looking at Tsukasa.

"Last warning pal! Leave! It's going to get hec-"

Tsukasa looked at the Rhino like creature, smirking.

"You look like a rhino and you actually call yourself a Rhino? Real original."  
"Hey! You don't aggravate the Super Villain! That's my job!"

The Rhino looked at Tsukasa, suddenly charging. Tsukasa rolled to the side as he took out the Decade card.

"This isn't safe. Henshin!"

He inserted the card into the Decadriver, slamming it shut.

_{Kamen Ride: DECADE!}_

As Tsukasa transformed into Kamen Rider Decade, Kraven the Hunter's eyes widened.

"He's our prey Rhino!"

Spiderman seemed to have a confused expression but Decade wasn't sure. Among the Riders' combined powers, Tsukasa was not aware of a Rider able to see through a mask.

"Friends of yours? And nice color scheme. I like the black. And the white. And the uh…Pink?"  
"IT'S MAGENTA."  
"Nice. Touchy about it."

Rhino yelled, charging at Decade and Spidey as Kraven threw a knife at Spidey. Decade sidestepped easily while Spidey jumped into the air, the knife missing him as it hit Rhino, bouncing off harmlessly.

"Hold still!"

Decade sighed as he clapped his hands together before rubbing the dust off of his left forearm.

"Is that all?"

Decade charged at Kraven, taking out his Ridebooker out of his side. He took out two cards and inserted it into the Decadriver.

_{FINAL ATTACK RIDE:…}_

Decade jumped into the air as cards began to line up to Kraven almost like a target lock.

{INVISIBLE.}

Decade jumped back off of the initial card, appearing right behind Rhino as the cards also began to lock onto Rhino. Soon, both of the villains were targeted by the cards as Decade began to deliver his Dimension Kick.

_{DE-DE-DECADE!_}

Decade first kicked Rhino, knocking him like a projectile into an immobilized Kraven as Decade kicked through Rhino once more, hitting both Kraven and Rhino at once. After the smoke cleared out, Decade saw that Rhino and Kraven were knocked out. Decade had used a weaker variant of the move to safely knock out the villains.

"Well so ends the Sinister Duo? I think that's what this dimension would refer to those two as. Right Spiderman?"

Decade turned to Spiderman only to see him covered in a black substance with a white venomous spider insignia. To the right of the Black Spiderman was Taskmaster holding two guns aimed as Decade.

_{Taskmaster-15 Minutes Ago.}_

Taskmaster stood before the Rhino and Kraven the Hunter.

"This is the plan. Take this proximity charge and plant it onto the bank. Make it explode and cause a big scene. My target should come out of hiding. If not, go wild. Destroy everything. If Spider-Man arrives, leave him to me. I have a perfect solution given to me by a genius."

Taskmaster held out a vial of a black moving liquid that was fighting to get out. He inserted the vial into a hidden pocket...

"Where will you be then?"  
"I'll be close. Just do your job."

And it was done. Kraven and Rhino started to attack the bank before blowing up the entrance. Taskmaster followed his hired help under a heavy cloak. The cloak vibrated on a frequency that tricked Spider-Man's spider sense into thinking that there was no harm. In other words, as long as Taskmaster was near, the spider sense of Spiderman was useless. Within minutes, Spiderman showed up and shortly after, a mysterious Japanese looking person appeared. He then transformed into his target, the Kamen Rider known as Decade. Taskmaster was impressed. Taskmaster out of all people would admit that. Taskmaster noticed that the Rider held back considerably. When Decade hit the Rider kick, Taskmaster took that minute to inject Spiderman with the symbiotic serum. Within moments, the symbiote took over Spiderman's suit and with the DNA altered; it obeyed the commands of Taskmaster. In other words, Spiderman was perfectly under the control of Taskmaster. Confident, Taskmaster uncloaked himself.

"Hello Decade."  
"How do you know of me?"  
"That's not important. You happen to be my target and I'm taking you down. Spiderman, attack him."

The symbiote controlled Spiderman web kicked Decade in the chest heavily hitting him. The impact and strength of the Spiderman not holding back sent Decade flying into a car.

"Restrain him."

Spiderman complied, tying up Decade with his strong webs. Decade tried to struggle out of it but he realized that his unwillingness to fight Spiderman led him to his defeat.

"Damn it Diend. This is all your fault!"  
"Don't blame someone for your own mistakes."

Taskmaster summoned his holographic shield and walked up to Decade before repeatedly slamming it into Decade's head. Unsure of whether or not it did any damage, Taskmaster shrugged and placed a proximity charge on Decade's chest. _This should force him to return to his un-transformed state. If not, I can try to kill him. That works too._

Decade tried to struggle harder from the webs but it proved to be too strong. Enjoying the triumphant, Taskmaster detonated the charge, it exploding. As the smoke cleared, it revealed Tsukasa un-transformed and powerless. Tsukasa was also knocked out. Taskmaster removed the Decadriver from Tsukasa and held it. He then turned to Taskmaster and tossed a chip onto the Symbiote Spiderman. He then activated it, causing a massive sonic explosion to occur. The symbiote evaporated and Spiderman was knocked out. The Sinister Duo finally decided to reawake and the three villains took the knocked out Tsukasa to the extraction safe house where Taskmaster needed to await for Osborne to take Tsukasa. Or rather more, the Decadriver. Taskmaster was sure that the Decadriver was what Norman really wanted. That meant more credits for Taskmaster to exploit from Norman. He was rich. Norman could afford being a million less rich. As they neared the warehouse, he told the Sinister Duo to stay in front as Taskmaster kept watching on a silent Tsukasa.

"I know you're awake. How do you use this thing?" Taskmaster held up the Decadriver.  
"You can't use it. It's a device only I can."  
"So. It's like Thor's Hammer?"  
"The Decadriver isn't a myth."

Taskmaster aimed the two guns at Tsukasa.

"I'm not intimidated at all really. It won't take much to break free. I do admit though. Taking control of Spiderman did surprise me. I'm sure he'll want to have a nice chat with you."

A loud metal noise erupted from outside the warehouse.

"Those idiots." Taskmaster sighed as he turned around. "Stay put." He placed the Decadriver on the table before walking off to investigate the disturbance.

_{Kamen Rider: Decade!}_

Tsukasa looked as Taskmaster left as he began to analyze his surroundings. It was dark. And it seemed that he was handcuffed to a table while sitting on a chair. Tsukasa could see his Decadriver on the table. _I wonder if Spiderman is alright. He seemed to take a heavy hit. I'm sure he'll wake up with a massive headache. I wasn't paying attention. Damn it. _

Tsukasa could suddenly hear rapid gunshots as Taskmaster ran into the room angrily.

"Decade. Are you here?"

Captain Marvelous of the Gokaigers appeared holding the Gokai Saber in one hand the gun in the other. Marvelous shot at Tsukasa's handcuffs as Tsukasa rolled to the table getting his Decadriver. He then calmly walked to Marvelous as Taskmaster stood analyzing his opponents.

"Let me guess. Kaito told you I was here."  
"Something about him tricking you into a trap."  
"I'm going to get Kaito back."  
"I'm sure."

Taskmaster fired a warning shot at two heroes.

"I'm warning you. You have one chance to surrender."

Marvelous took out his Mobilates as Tsukasa placed the Decadriver on his waist. Tsukasa then showed the Decade card at Taskmaster.

"If you want the Decadriver so bad, I'll give it to you. Henshin."

Marvelous held out a small ranger key and flipped it out. He posed as he turned it into the Mobilates.

"Gokai Change! Gokaiger!"

_{Kamen Ride: DECADE!}  
{GOKAIGER!}_

Decade noticed a light coming from his Ridebooker. Still looking at Taskmaster, Decade took out a new card. Quickly glancing at it, he smirks as he showed it to Gokai Red.

"Let's go! We need to make this extra showy Tsukasa!"  
"Right."

Taskmaster used his holographic device to create a sword and gun as it aimed the sword at Decade and pointed the gun at Gokai Red.

"I warned you! NOW YOU'RE IN FOR A WORLD OF HURT!"

Suddenly, Taskmaster jumped into the air, creating an arrow as he fired several holographic arrows at the two tokusatsu heroes.

"AIM OF HAWKEYE!"

The impact of the arrows sent Decade and Gokai Red out of the warehouse as Taskmaster quickly approached them holding his gun and sword once more. The two Toku heroes and Taskmaster looked at each other silently before charging. Gokai Red and Decade attacked using their blade styled weapons as Taskmaster quickly swapped out his gun for his shield. Taskmaster blocked Gokai Red's Saber with the shield and blocked Decade's Ridebooker with the sword. The two heroes began to overpower Taskmaster pushing him back as Taskmaster rolled back and tossed the shield at the feet of Decade and Gokai Red, tripping them both.

"This…is embarrassing."  
"Decade. Quit fooling around and use that card of yours!"

Decade and Gokai Red stood up as Taskmaster backed away, eying his combatants. Decade then took out his new card and placed it within the Decadriver. As he did, a gold "V" was projected from the Decadriver before turning into a white dual sword and key insignia; the mark of the Gokaigers. From Gokai Red's gold belt showed the Decade insignia as a modified version of the Decadriver appeared around the waist of Gokai Red. Likewise, Decade held up a modified version of the Gokai Mobilates.

_{Gokai Ride: DECADE!}  
{Kamen Change: GOKAIGER!}_

Gokai Red nodded at Decade as he inserted a newly materialized card into his temporary Decadriver.

_{FINAL WAVE Ride: GOKAI RED!}_

A card trail appeared in front of as Gokai Red tossed his Gokai weapons to Decade which he caught. Decade then inserted the Key into the Mobilates which caused the weapons to glow.

_{FINAAAAAL RIIIIIIIDE: DECADE!} _

The Saber and Sword in Decade's hand pulsated between red, white, black, magenta, and back red. Taskmaster stared at the two confused.

"What's going on?"  
"Honestly. I don't know either." Decade said as his energy slashed at Taskmaster. Taskmaster started to deflect the slash with the holographic shield as Decade fired the energy from the gun. The energies combined forming the Decade insignia. The power of the attack began to break the shield as Gokai Red jumped into the air, kicking through the card trail. As Gokai Red connected with his Rider Kick, the Gokaiger insignia symbol appeared as it combined into the Decade signal as Taskmaster was sent flying away.

"That…Was showy." Gokai Red's Decadriver faded away as Decade tossed his Gokai Gun and Saber back to him. Gokai Red held up his _Final Wave Ride: Gokai Red_ card as Decade held up his own rider form as a ranger key.

"Thanks for the help Captain Marvelous."  
"Anytime Tsukasa."

Narutaki suddenly appeared in front of the two.

"ONORE DIKIEDO. I told this world about you so you could be defeated!"  
"It should really be Onore Diendo. It was really his fault that time."

Narutaki smirked as Marvelous walked back to his parked Gokai Ship. He then flew off as Tsukasa disappeared into the dimension barrier as Narutaki was left with a smile.

"Okay. That was really awesome."

In the distance was a weakened Taskmaster heavily damaged and injured. A black limo appeared in the distance as Taskmaster's carrier appeared and helped him into the limo.

"You really need to stop attacking the Rangers. You can't win."

**_DIEND_**

~Nomorereason:Darkus


	5. (What If?) W vs Ultron

(I wrote this a while ago but I figured it's worth a read. It's a very "What If" so this will be uncanon to my main Marvel vs Rider stories. Also, in a way, this is me attempting to return to writing so here we go! Also, I posted this on Wattpad as well.)

Phillip walked over to Shotaro, the two standing face to face to a damaged Ultron Sentry Officer.

"Are you ready Partner?"  
"Ikezai!" Shotaro yelled.

A heavy wind picked up, the two partners standing shoulder to shoulder.  
**{CYCLONE!}  
{JOKAH!}  
**

Something was very wrong however as Shotaro unfortunately became a witness to. Phillip slammed a dark colored Cyclone memory into Shotaro's driver. Almost immediately, Shotaro's Driver began to spark up.

"Phillip?" Shotaro asked confused, the sparks alarming him. He realized that Phillip corrupted his Driver. _But why?_

**{CYCLONE. MAXIMUM DRIVE.}**

"PHILLIP-?" 

An explosion took place from within the corrupted Driver, Shotaro being slammed into the ground bleeding out. The Double Driver on Shotaro's waist was damaged heavily. There were pieces of the driver all over the concrete floor.

"P-phillip? I know I can be Half boiled...But why?"

Phillip began to talk in binary numbers, evidently corrupted. Further evidence of this was seen in Phillip's eyes which were red, a number processes running within them.

Shotaro reached towards Phillip, bleeding heavily. "P-...Phill...Phillip..." 

Phillip continues binary speak. Tears race down Shotaro's face.

"Phill-" Shotaro began, a final tear crawling from his eyes and onto the floor. His hand hit the ground, the hand becoming very pale. Shotaro ceased to move. Phillip continued his string of binary, a single tear going down his face.

"01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01111001 00100000 01001000 01101001 01100100 01100001 01110010 01101001 00101110 00100000 01010000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100111 01101001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110."

Chase, with similar eyes, walked up behind Phillip. Chase had a dark demeanor, his every actions uncharacteristically colder.

"The elimination of Hidari Shotaro: Completed. Phase One: Completed. Phase two, commencing." Chase said, his voice emotionless and his face, expressionless.

Ultron, the mastermind behind the corruption of Chase and Phillip, appeared, walking behind the two. Phillip completely broke down as he dropped to his knee paying tribute to Ultron continuing to chant in binary code. Ultron, with a menacing red glow on his head almost resembling a smile walked towards the corpse of Shotaro. With a grunt, he stepped on Shotaro's left hand, noting the fallen Joker Gaia Memory still being grasped by the dead Shotaro.

"Silly gadget." Ultron ripped the Joker memory from the corpse's hand, beginning to press the button on the device.

**{Joookah! Jookah!} **

"This device..." Ultron began.

Ultron clenched it.

"Is pathetic."

He began to crush it, Phillip beginning to almost have a seizure.

**{~~Jooookah-Jooka-Joo-Jo-J-J-~J~J~J~J} **

Ultron raised his fist in front of Phillip before completely crushing the Joker memory. Upon opening his hand, the remains of the Gaia Memory hits the ground, nothing more but dust. A rage ignited in Phillip as he took out the Cyclone Memory. His left eye returned to normal, his right eye still in its corrupted red state.

"01001001 0110100 refuse to cooperate with you. Breaking away from programming."

**{CYCLONE!}**

Ultron fired a single blast from his right wrist, the Gaia Memory being blasted out of Phillip's hand. It flew, Chasing plucking it out of the air as he jumped, landing next to Ultron, his back towards Phillip.

"Chase. Please. Break free-"

**{TRIPLE TUNE: BAT COBRA SPIDER!} **

Chase transformed into Mashin Chaser, the black parts of the suit turning into silver color. Throughout the suit, a red energy could be seen flowing from within the suit. Mashin Chaser dropped the Gaia Memory crushing at it before firing a blast at Phillip. The blast was massive as it struck Phillip directly. Within two seconds, two very audible sounds could be heard. The first, a cry of help…of anguish…of distress…of defeat. The second…a thud. The sound of a body hitting the pavement. The sounds delivered a crystal clear message. The W Riders were no more.

"This display is pointless." Ultron stated.

The evil machine began to hover before flying away to enact the next part of his plan to destroy all Riders. Mashin Chaser is left alone, the transformation ending. Chase transformed into his Roidmude state, the "_000"_ inscription on Chase's chest becoming very red. As the smoke cleared from the explosion, the corpses of Shotaro and Phillip could be seen within inches of each other. Chase returned to civilian form, a dark smile appearing as he turned around.

"Next target…Shinnosuke."

Chase walked off into the distance, hopping onto W's HardBoilder riding off.


End file.
